UN NUEVO REINO
by Zandy Kou Li
Summary: Las cosas han cambiado, serena ya no es la misma chica, ahora es fría y reservada, pero solo un hombre lograra regresar a la dulce y tierna cabeza de bombón. Un nuevo enemigo aparece y el final de sailor moon con el. Espero les guste chicos
1. Chapter 1

UN NUEVO REINO

 _Hace mucho que no se nada de ti mi estrella fugaz ya han pasado casi 5 años años desde que nos despedimos en esa azotea, ya son 4 años que tome mi posecion como princesa y estoy reconstruyendo mi reino lunar aunque ya no vivo en la tierra , hace ya un tiempo que mi vida cambio ahora mis guardianas mas allegadas son las outers quien lo diria cierto?._

 _Me encantaria que vieras a la mujer que soy ahora, en la que me conviertieron pero de alguna manera se los agradezco, debia tomar mi posicion en elgun momento, madurar y ser mas responsble,cada dia te extraño mas, espero verte de nuevo y puedas reconocerme. Con amor tu dulce bombon._

Asi terminaba otra pagina de su diario, Serena Tsukino ya no era la misma desde hace 4 años vivia en el palacio lunar, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna hacia ya tiempo que vivivan las 4 juntas y pasabana ver a Serena las tardes o fines de semana, de las inners casi ya no sabia nada, se habia alejado de ellas e incluso de Darien, si su amado Darien el cual ya era un doctor reconocido y estaba por casarse...

flashback 4 años antes

Serena llegaba al departamento de Darien ese dia era su cumpleaños planeaba hacerle una cena romantica, bueno lita era la que habia cocinado ella solo arreglaria la mesa, la recamara, esa era la noche que tanto habia ansiado Darien se sentia totalmente lista para ser completamente de DArien, habrio la puerta del departamento y vio todo oscuro asi que fue directamente a la cocina no queria que Darien llegara y no viera la mesa puesta, tomo unos platos los puso en su lugar saco de unas bolsas que tenia unas velas unas rosas _"le dare rosas a darien jajaja"_ era divertido ya que el siempre le daba las mas hermosas, pero encuanto entro a la recamara escucho ruidos en el baño _"sera un ladron"_ fue lo primero que penso pues en ningun momento vio entrar a Darien, asi que se acerco y abrio la puerta y vio la escena mas desgarradora que jamas habia prescenciado Darien estaba en la regadera junto a otra chica

Serena: DARIEN!

Darien: serena que haces aqui?

serena: pues se supone que...un momento...que esta pasando aqui?

Darien: tu que crees?

serena: pero como pudiste?

darien: por favor no vayas hacer dramas

x: yo mejor me voy

serena: no tu quedate la que se larga soy yo

serena salio corriendo del departamento, dejo todo lo que habia llevado para darien, por que le habia engañado de tal manera, se habia enfriado un poco la relacion desde que habia regresado, suponia que era por el estres de la universidad, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde,corrio al templo hikawa necesita a sus amigas, ella la ayudarian, estaban todas ahi ya que era noche de pelicula,corrio sin tomar un solo respiro entro a la habitacion de Rei y todas se espantaron al verla entrar de golpe

Rei: serena? que haces aqui?

Lita: que te paso serena?

serena: darien...estaba...con otra chica...en el...departamento...estaban...juntos- el sollozo la estaba ahogando

amy: debiste haber visto mal serena

serena: no pude haber visto mal Amy, estaban en la ducha

serena levanto la mirada y vio que ninguna la miraba a la cara, todas bajaron su mirada, estaban aceptando culpabilidad?

serena: pero ustedes no parecen soprendidas?

luna: bueno sere esque

serena: no puede ser ustedes lo sabian cierto?

mina: sere lo que pasa es que...

x:cabeza de bombon les hizo una pregunta

toda: HAruka,? michiru?

michiru: ustedes sabian de lo que hacia Darien?

rei: si nosotras ya lo sabiamos

serena: y por que nunca me dijeron nada?

mina: el dijo que no era nada imprtante que solo era para pasar el rato que pronto terminaria con ella y te propondria matrimonio

serena: pero nunca pensaron en que me daria cuenta verdad?

lita: la verdad es que no serena

serena: son ustedes unas malditas mentirosas

luna: serena calmate porfavor asi no se comporta una princesa

haruka: creo que esta por demas decir como se deba comportar ahora no creeen?

serena: haruka ustedes tambien lo sabian?

haruka: no pequeña el espejo de michiru mostro turbulencias asi que venimos a investigar

serena: ok solo ustedes fueron capaces de verme la cara de estupida no?

amy: claro que no serena solo era lealtad a nuestro principe

serena: disculpa?

amy: si serena asi como somos tus guardianas tambien lo somos de darien

michiru: te recuerdo que tu mision es proteger a la princesa de la luna no al de la tierra

serena: quieren hablar de obligaciones? quieren hablar de misiones! entonces hagamoslo...mina llama a darien nos vemos aqui en 20 minutos las quiero a todas transformadas -serena por primera vez hablaba de manera seria, fria y cortante.

artemis: serena no creo que sea necesa...

serena: callate! nadie pidio tu opinion! asi que los espero en 20 minutos, haruka, michiru necesito hablar con ustedes

serena se habia alejado de ellas pero su forma de andar era dferente, haruka y michiru la siguieron, mina hablo con darien y como fueron las cosas todas se transformaron y llegaron hotaru y plut, todas veian como serena hablaba con las outers, pasado los 20 minutos se acerco a ellas pero transformada en la princesa serenity

serena: gracias por venir darien

darien: serena podemos hablar

serena: claro eso es lo que haremos, los cite aqui por que ustedes an pedido a gritos que tome el rol de princesa no es asi?

luna: pero no de esta manera

serena: callate luna! solo habla cunado se te pida!

todos quedaron asombrados ante la actitud de serena, su mirada era fria

serena: bueno les dare gusto como princesa le ordeno a sailor venus que desde este momento ya no comanda a las sailor inners

venus: pero como? yo soy la que queda al mando de las sailors, soy tu mano derecha

serena; a ti se te encomendo la mision de ser la lider pero como no lo puedes hacer por que no sabes quien es tu prioridad no puedes llevar tal cargo, sailor uranus

uranus: si su majestad?

serena: desde este momento te encargaras de todo lo relacionado con las inners, cualquier duda o peticion lo veran con ella, una vez al mes nos reuniremos y le daran sus informes a uranus

darien: informes? de que?

serena; en cuanto a ti darien doy por terminada nuestra relacion y con ello no se llevara acabo tokio de cristal

darien: espera que?!

serena: la tierra seguira contando con el apoyo de la luna y obviamente del cristal de plata pero no mas con serena tsukino las sailor inner iran a la luna puesto que levantaremos el milenio de plata, endymion si me das un plazo para reecontruir mi reino y despues llevarme a los mios te lo agradecere

rei: serena no entiendo nada

serena: sailor mars para ti soy la princesa serenity y en pocas palabras reeconstruiremos el milenio de plata y nos iremos a donde pertenecemos

lita: pero y darien?

serena: darien o endymion estara muy bien pues este es su planeta y el lo sabra proteger

darien: pero sabes que necesito de ti

serena: no! tu necesitas ayuda del cristal de plata que te reitero no te dejara de apoyar pero ahora tu seras quien cuide a la tierra

darien: oye serena-intendo acercarse pero sailor uranus se lo impidio-

serena: apartir de ahora luna estaras acargo de mars o mercury a mi lado ya no estaras

luna: pero princesa...yo...

serena: tu eras mi guardiana y no supiste serlo, confundiste a quien debias proteger y aquien no,

luna: pero princesa...

serena: no hay pero que valga, ustedes me vieron como una idiota que debian cuidar de ella misma y les demostrare que no es asi

darien: serena si es por lo que viste hoy, estaba un poco tomado y...

serena: ese es el problema darien tu siempre tienes una disculpa, en esta ocasion estabas tomado cosa que se te ha hecho costumbre, otras eres secuestrado, otras te borran la memoria el caso es que nunca estas para mi, para proteger a tu princesa entonces la princesa se canso

darien: si es asi te doy solo 24 hrs para salir de la tierra

neptune: piensa bien lo que dices endymion por que si no despues cuando requieras de algunas sailors para ayudarte te dare sollo 24 hrs para nuestro servicio

darien: no me interesa solo tienes 24 hrs para salir de aqui

mercury: serena...perdon princesa yo quisiera quedarme aqui

serena: perfecto, sailor uranus retirale a la srita mizuno su comunicaor sus pluma de transformacion, la pequeña computadora que se le otrogo a sailor mercury

amy: pero no me dejaras seguir siendo una sailor

serena: como sailor tu deber es estar conmigo en mi reino y proteger a los de tu reino


	2. declarando verdades

Todos miraron a Serena, de un momento a otro fue otra persona nadie queria reconocerlo pero Darien con su traicion habia matado a Serena y sus "amigas" con su silencio la habian sepultado

serena: no te preocupes Darien nos iremos en 24 hrs

uranus: dame tus cosas mercury

mercury: no espera entonces me ire con ustedes

serena: no estamos jugando mercury! te vas o te quedas?

mercury: lo siento princesa y me ire con ustedes

litas: princesa que pasara con nuestros amigos y familias

serena: de eso me encargo yo, alguna duda?

darien: serena podemos arreglarlo no es necesario todo esto

serena: no hay mas que hablar -se puso ante el e hizo una pequeña reverencia- gracias por todo principe endymion, pese a lo que dijeron mis guardianas cuenta con el apoyo de la luna por cualquier circunstancia- volteo y miro a las sailor inners y outers- nos veremos en mi casa en 1 hora hasta entonces.

Serena comenzo a caminar hacia las escaleras del templo con mucha gracia incluso podia decir que estaba casi flotando las unicas que la siguieron fueron las outers. Poco antes de llegar a su casa volvieron a hacer serena,haruka,michiru,hotaru y setsuna

haruka: no importa que pase pequeña cuentas con nuestro apoyo

hotaru: se que con esto tal vez no conozca a rini pero mi cariño por ti es igual de grande y si alguna vez tu lo decides conocere a esa gran amiga

serena: gracias hotaru pero dudo que vuelva a ver otro hombre en mi vida

haruka: tiempo al tiempo pequeña

serena: sigamos el plan les parece?

las 5 entraron a la casa de serena y su familia la miraron extrañados

ikuko: serena hija no nos dijiste que habria visitas

sammy: ay hermana

serena: mami vendras mas personas no te importa verdad?

Ikuko: no pero entonces nos vamos a nuestras recamaras para dejarlos en la estancia

serena: no mami lo que tengo que decir tambien les incumbe

kenji: que pasa serena

serena: estoy esperando a unos amigos y les dire ok

en ese momento sono el timbre, haruka se levanto y fue abrir la puerta eran molly y kelvin, junto con adrew, las hermas de la persecucion; entraron a la casa y de ahi solo esperaron 15 minutos mas y llegaron las inners.

Serena: bueno muchos de aqui ya saben para que los reuni

sammy: que pasa hermana?

serena: muchas veces estando a su lado me desapareci y una maligna o ser malvado los ataco cierto

kenji: si hija pero no enteindo que tiene que ver eso con que nos reunieras

serena: tiene mucho que ver papi, la razon por la que pasaba eso es por que yo soy silor moon

andrew: no te entiendo serena

serena: sera mejor que se los muestre-saco su broche y no lo penso dos veces- eternal sailor moon transformacion- todos estaban atonitos a lo que veian todos menos molly que la miraba alegre- no te sorprendes molly

molly: no tengo de que sorprenderme serena, tu sailor moon siempre ha estado conmigo al igual que tu

ikkuko: ay hija entonces has expuesto tantas veces tu vida por nosotros

serena: y lo volveria hacer mami

kenji: pero como fue que paso?

serena: la historia es muy larga pero ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo, mi vida llevaba un curso que debia seguirse pero ahora las cosas han cambiado y pues por eso es indispensable que sepan la verdad, no solo soy sailor moon tambien soy la princesa moon o la princesa serenity de la luna,- (michiru se acerco discretamente a su amiga) _"tranquila no todo tan rapido"-_ lo siento

kelvin: me dices que eres una princesa y ¿la tierra tambien tiene princesa?

Serena: de hecho es principe y es la razon de que los reuniera, por diferencias de pensamiento debo irme a mi reino a la luna

ikkuko: espera que? y nosotros? no te volveremos a ver?

serena: tranquila mami esa es la opcion si quieren venir conmigo o desean quedarse?

karmesaite: serena a ti te debemos la segunda oportunidad de vivir claro que iremos contigo y si nos lo permites y nos das el honor de ser parte de tu guardia imperial no te defraudaremos

serena: gracias chicas

andrew: serena sabes el gran cariño que te tengo pero me gustaria saber primero la desicionde lita

lita: yo ire con ella andrew pues yo soy sailor jupiter

andrew: como?

lita: si andrew todas nosotras somos unas sailor scouts y mi deber es estar con mi princesa

andrew: entonces si serena estar contigo y lita me hara sentir lleno y darien ira contigo?

serena: no es se quedara aqui en la tierra

kelvin: pero el es tu novio podras estar sin el?

serena: el es el principe de la tierra y pues nuestra relacion termino

ikkuko: bueno hija esta por demas decirte que iremos contigo cierto?

serena: muchas gracias mami, chic s or su apoyo

sammy: y como nos iremos ? y alla ay lugar para vivir?

serena: si algo asi, bueno no tenemos mucho tiempo, solo tomen lo mas indispensable y nos iremos en 2 hrs

amy: princesa y como recontruiremos el reino en tan poco tiempo?

serena: eso sera mi problema sailor mercury

amy: perfecto princesa

serena: y mercury

mercury: digame

serena: le avise a richard y dijo que no

amy se quedo callada y bajo la mirada, serena se levanto de su asiento y todos la imitaron

serena: bueno hasta dentro de 2 horas

todos se fueron y dejaron serena en su habitacion de alguna manera estabn emocionados por su nuevo viaje y su n ueva vida


	3. adios

Serena no sabia que empacar, asi que solo metio unos jeans a la maleta, unas blusas, miro las fotos con las chicas y darien, eso lo avento pero una de ellas se salio del album, la miro y era una foto que tenia con seiya deld ia que ganaron el partido de softball, _"seiya como me haces falta, prometiste estar siempre para mi"_ tomo la foto y la beso, la metio a la maleta, los hermanos Kou no tenian la culpa de lo que le pasaba en ese momento, termino mas pronto d elo que pensaba, asi que bajo y se asombro que todo le cabia en una mochila, para su sopresa su mamá ya estaba abajo

ikkuko: hija quiero hablar contigo

serena: qe pasa mami

ikkuko: por que nunca me dijste de tu identidad como sailor moon

serena: no queria arriesgarlos a que algun enemigo los descubriera y les hiciera daño

ikkuko: serena quiero que seas muy sincera conmigo, tan mal terminaron las cosas con darien que debemos irnos?

serena: si mamá- se solto a llorar en los brazos de su mamá, parecia aquella niña que le habian quitado su dulce, su mamá la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, necesitaba hacerla sentir que estaba con ella, despues de varios minutos se levanto y limpio su rostro- no me puedo dar el lujo de que me vean asi

ikkuko: quien hija?

serena: las chicas

ikkuko: tus amigas?

serena; no son mis amigas, ellas me hicieron mucho daño

ikkuko: y por que se van con nosotras entonceS?

serena: por que son sailor scout y su deber es protegerme

ikkuko: pero hija

serna: es complicado mamá, pero tanquila como dices todo pasara

ikkuko: asi es hija, aun queda nos queda tiempo del que nos diste que tal si descansas un poco, no se como sera el viaje pero tal vez sea peasado

serena: si mami encuanto estemos todos me avisas?

ikkuko: claro hija descanza

serena: mami?

ikkuko: dime

serena: puedo dormir en tus pirnas como cuando era niña?

ikkuko: claro que si mi niña ven-serena recosto su cabeza en la piernas de su mamá y quedo profundamente dormida- sueña mi mi niña sueña con un mejor mañana que se que asi sera por que te lo mereces...

mientras tanto en el templo hikawa esperaban a Rei que se despidiera del abuelo y de nicolas ellos desgraciadamente habia fallecido en un choque automovilisco hacia ya 6 meses, cuando termino rei se acerco a las chicas

rei: listo amigas

mina: cuanto lastimamos a serena

amy: yo nunca crei que reaccionaria de esta manera

rei: como no hacerlo se siente traicionada por todos

lita: pero tomar estas desiciones es algo precipitado

rei: no chicas ponganse un momento en su lugar, descubre que su novio tiene una aventura, sus amigas lo sabian y lo ocultan, yo no la juzgo alcontrario me duele verla asi

mina: pero me quito mi liderazgo como sailor

rei:. Es lo unico que te importa?

mina: como?

rei: estamos perdiendo a nuestra mejor amiga, la que nos unio y nos arrebato de la soledad en la que viviamos, la que no nos dejo solas ni un momento nos demostro lo que era el cariño y la lealtad y tu piensas solo en que te quito el liderazgo?

luna: calmate rei

rei: no luna, no me puedo calmar-comenzo a gritar al borde de las lagrimas- COMO FUIMOS CAPACES DE HACERLE ESTO A SERENA, EN QUE MOMENTO PERDIMOS EL CAMINO REAL DE NOSOTRAS NOS DEBEMOS A ELLA Y NO COMO PRINCESA SINO COMO AMIGAS, SIEMPRE LO HACEMOS MAL, LA ASFIXIAMOS AL GRADO DE HACERLA SENTIR INUTIL, Y DESPUES LA DEJAMOS A SU SUERTE, COMO QUEREMOS QUE SERENA NO FUERA TAN IRRESPONSABLE SI NUNCA LE DIMOS SU LUGAR SIEMPRE LE DECIAMOS LO TONTA O PERESOSA QUE ERAPERO NUNCA LA AYUDAMOS A MEJORAR.

Artemis: tienes razon rei siempre le dijimos que debia comportarse como la princesa pero nunca le enseñamos como

luna: es enparte mucho de mi culpa, solo le recrimine las cosas pero nunca le explique como debian ser

amy: ahora solo nos queda acatarnos a la persona que se convirtio

mina: creen que nos perdone y regrese a ser la que era?

Rei: lo dudo, su mirada erea fria ya no vi en ella a la serena que era mi mejor amiga

lita: debemos irnos no quiero darle mas motivos para que se moleste

mina: luna sabes como nos iremos?

luna: lo mas seguro que con la teletransportacion de las sailors

lita: pero somos demasiadas personas

artemis: pero tambien estan las outers y nosotros

mina: solo espero no ocupe demas el cirstal de plata


	4. La llegada

mina: luna sabes como nos iremos?

luna: lo mas seguro que con la teletransportacion de las sailors

lita: pero somos demasiadas personas

artemis: pero tambien estan las outers y nosotros

mina: solo espero no ocupe demas el cirstal de plata

todas emprendieron el viaje a casa de serena, caminaron por todas esa calles que tenian una historia que contar acerca de esa gran amistad que un dia tuvieron, tardaron en llegar mas de lo que esperaban ya que cuando vieron el interior de la casa ya estaban ahi, las outers y las hermanas de la persecusion, entraron a la casa y hubo un gran silencio.

Creo que solo faltabamos nosotras-comento Mina para tratar de romper el silencio

Asi es Mina, aun que para estas alturas no se como nos iremos,-comento Kalaberite- ¿chicas ustdes saben la realidad por la que nos vamos?

Creo que eso es cuestion de Serena y nosotras-comento molesta Amy- ademas no se por que las llevaremos con ustedes si ya no tienen mas poderes

Ellas se van con nostras por que se ofrecieron para ser parte de mi gurdia- Serena, entro y tras de ella Ikkuko, Kenji y Sammy- y lo de sus poderes me encargo yo, apartir de ahora no se cuestionan mis desiciones

Si princesa- contestaron todas al unisolo-

Ok entonces vamonos nos iremos al parque No. 10 ahi nos iremos, necesitare de sus poderes por que como ven ahora somos mas-comento Serena mirando a sus padres, a Andrew, las hermanas de la persecucion,- vamonos es hora

Todos tomaron sus pequeñas maletas o mas bien mochilas, Serena fue la ultima en salir y quien cerro la puerta de la que habia sido su casa toda la vida, ahora empezaria otra etapa donde solo habia la opcion de ya no ser tan debil de caracter _"Adios Serena Tsukino, te quedaras aqui con la que un dia confio en el amor y la amistad, solo me queda seguir luchando por la justicia , adios Darien"_ dio un ultimo suspiro y cerro su casa, ikkuko le dio alcance

Tranquila hija, lo que vendra sera mejor para ti, te lo mereces despues de tanta batalla que has librado sola-dijo ikkuko mientras la abrazaba -

Mami no creo poder con todo un reino, si no puedo con mi propia vida -dijo serena sin soltarle- me siento totalmente engañada

Lo se hija pero tranquila, habra nuevas experiencias y yo no se de como se lleva un reino pero si se como se lleva una casa y yo te ayudare en todo lo que tu necesites

No entiendo tu comparacion mami?-serena quedo confundida-

La verdad yo tampoco jajaja pero eso no importa, muchos de los que estamos aqui estamos por que te amamos

Gracias mami- la tomo de la mano y se reuinio con las demas, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al parque-

Fin de Flasback

Serena estaba en la oficina del palacio, miraba una foto de ella con Seiya de cuando fue su guardaespaldas, le alegraba no haber dejado ninguna de las fotos de ellos juntos pues ahora era lo unico que la mantenia con un poco de felicidad, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que llamabana su puerta

Adelante-miro a la persona que iba entrando pero para su sopresa no era una si no dos personas- Harakua, Michiru ¿que sucede?

Princesa ya esta casi todo listo para el baile de este viernes- le dijo una muy feliz Michiru-

Michiru, te he dicho que cuando estemos solas no me digas princesa para ustedes aun soy Serena-dijo tratando de sonar un poco a la vieja ella-

lo se Sere solo es la costumbre- le comento radiente- ya solo son pequeñeces las que faltan para que todo este listo y te presentemos ante toda la galaxia como la nueva soberana-

ok, pero por que tu luces tan feliz Michiru y tu tan molesta Haruka,- pregunto la princesa por que era demasiado notorio el enfado de la guardiana del viento

Se lo dices tu Haruka o se lo digo yo jejeje- le pregunto divertida-

¿Que pasa chicas?- dijo ya un tanto molesta Serena-

Lo que pasa es que alguien vino a verte, es embajador de un planeta y solicita audiencia contigo- dijo haruka molesta- lo pase al recibidor pero...

Ya les dije que no recibire a nadie hasta despues de la fiesta del viernes, aunque ya han pasado 4 años desde que empezamos a reeconstruir el Milenio de Plata no quiero ver a nadie de otras galaxias hasta que este todo en orden

Ya lo ves Michi vamos, nos vemos despues Serena- lo dijo tomando a Michiru del brazo e intentando salir -

No Haruka a el si lo recibira solo dile quien es

Se pueden dejar de bromas chicas porfavor- dijo seria-

Lo siento Serena pero el que esta en el recibidor es el joven Kou – le dijo michiru-

¿Seiya, mi Seiya Kou?- le pregunto a Michiru con un brillo en los ojos que no tenia desde hace 4 años

Asi es Sere es...-Serena no espero que terminara Michiru de hablar habia salido corriendo hacia el recibidor- creo que a el si lo recibira jejeje

Pues yo no le veo el interes-comento Haruka-

Eso es por que aun estas celoso de el- dijo michiru dandole un beso en la mejilla

Serena corria por todo el palacio, esquivando a gente que iba y venia con cosas para la fiesta, su oficina estaba bastante lejos del recibidor que estaba situado en uno de los jardines del palacio, aunque traia su vestido de princesa no tropezo con nadie, nunca habia sentido tan largo el camino como en ese momento, cuando por fin llego al lumbral del recibidor vio a Seiya admirando las rosas del jardin

¿Seiya?- grito sin evitarlo para ver que ese chico que tanto extrañaba giraba para verla

Bombon- el la miro de la misma forma que cuando tenian 16 años, Serena no espero mas y corrio a sus brazos y dejandose cargar por aquel hombre en el que se habia convertido, el abrazo fue tan natural y tan necesario para los dos que ninguno de los dos se atrevia a romperlo- te he extrañado tanto bombon

No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho Seiya- en ese momento se alejo un poco de el para verlo a la cara- ¿por que vienes hasta ahora?-

¿Disculpe Princesa?- dijo una timida sailor Mercury – perdon por interrumpirla- Serena volteo a verla y se dio cuenta que aun estaba en el aire pues aun Seiya la estaba caargando y con un sonrojo de los dos la bajo y la solto un poco

Dime Mercury ¿que se te ofrece?- dijo Serena regresando a su seriedad habitual-

Sailor Mars solicita audiencia- dijo tambien seca-

Dile a Rei que si no es muy importante la vere en mi oficina en un rato mas, de lo contrario que me venga a buscar,

Esta bien princesa- dijo Mercury mientras se retiraba- una cosa mas

Dime- le comento Serena, mientras la miraba Seiya, esa no era su bombon no la que acababa de abrazar-

¿Puedo saludar a Seiya?- pregunto temerosa a ser reprendida-

Claro, adelante- dijo Serena mientras se hacia a un lado-

Seiya que gusto me da verte-dijo abrazandolo-

A mi tambien me da gusto verte Amy- dijo un poco incomodo por el momento-

Me retiro, compermiso-

Mercury ordena que nos traigan algo para beber por favor -dijo Serena seria -

claro Princesa- cuando se fue Serena cambio nuevamente

¿por que tardaste tanto en venir Seiya?

Perdoname bombon es que hasta ahora mi planeta quedo al 100%, pero ¿que fue eso?

¿que fue que?- serena intento parecer despistada ante la pregunta de Seiya

¿Por que llamaste Mercury a Amy si siempre le decias Amy?- le pregunto intrigado

Seiya han cambiado tantas cosas que no se por donde empezar- Serena le dijo dejandose caer en una de las sillas del jardin-

Pues no te presiones, bombon,- le dijo seiya acercandose a ella y poniendose de cunclillas para quedar mas cerca de ella, se recargo en sus piernas para no perder el equilibrio- en tus ojos veo mucha tristeza bombon perdoname por llegar tan tarde -comenzo a acariciarle la mejilla- me fue imposible venir antes, diras que estoy loco pero mas de una vez senti que me llamabas, senti que me necesitabas, pero mi planeta necesitaba de mi...

Tranquilo, lo se ahora que yo estoy levantando mi reino veo cuan dificil es...

Princesa Serenity siento interrumpirla-comento Mars- pero mucha gente esta molesta y no logramos controlarlos Venus esta con ellos pero piden verla

Vamos rapido... Seiya me...

Claro que te acompaño bombon- los 3 salieron corriendo hacia donde esta la pequeña trifulca, Serena vio como Sailor Venus les gritaba y reprendia

Ya les dije que no va a venir la Princesa Serenity...-

Ella debe venir no puede ser que nos traten asi,-le comento uno de los trabajadores

Venus, ¿que sucede?- le pregunto Serena molesta -

Princesa es que no quieren entender que...- Mina miro a Seiya- Seiya ¿cuando llegaste?- se le iba a lanzar a abrazarlo-

¡VENUS!- todos sintieron el enojo de Serena al escuchar su grito- CREI HABERTE HECHO UNA PREGUNTA

Lo siento Serena...perdon Princesa... es que...

YA CALLATE...- Seiya noto la frialdad con la que nunca escucho a su bombon- dime Robert que sucede – nuevamente Seiya vio el cambio de actitud-

Lo que pasa es que nos estan subiendo la jornada de trabajo por la fiesta del viernes y cuando preguntamos que si terminamos antes podriamos irnos para alistarnos para la fiesta la señorita Venus nos dijo que no, que la invitacion no se extendia a nosotros- le dijo Robert un chico del personal

Y supongo que Sailor Venus es la princesa ¿verdad? -le dijo Serena con una sonrisa fingida-

Claro que no princesa-

Bueno si es cierto que me gustaria que todo estuviera listo para el viernes pero no acosta de agotamiento de su parte asi que, todo se quedara en la jornada normal y con lo de la fiesta claro que ustedes estan invitados es mas ese dia se suspenden labores...sailor Mars- le hizo señas a Rei para que se acercara-

Si princesa digame -

Pasa instrucciones a todas las areas de trabajo que el viernes es dia libre para que se preparen para la fiesta-

Claro Princesa

Chicos ya retirense a descanzar por hoy es todo- mencionaba Serena con una sonrisa mientras que le agradecian y se retiraban, pero cuando se giro a ver a Mina su gesto cambio por completo- Sailor Venus creo que tu no entiendes que mis ordenes no se cuestionan solo se acatan

Pero princesa aun no se si es correcto que ellos asistan a la fiesta, todas las galaxias vendran y ellos...

Ellos se han llevado el tabajo pesado y tienen derecho a recibir una gratificacion y una mencion en la fiesta de bienvenida y por ultima vez Venus ¡NO-ME-CUESTIONES!- Seiya estaba sorprendido ante la reaccion de Serena pero no decia nada y evitaba cualquier gesto delante de las chicas- presentate con Uranus ella te asignara a una tarea nueva supongo que a una admistrativa por que no sirves apra tratar con la gente- Venus se habia quedado callada mientras que serena se dirijia a Seiya- lo siento Seiya vamos a dar una vuelta te quiero mostrar mi reino- Serena y seiya ya comenzaban a caminar cuando escucharon un murmullo de Mina-

No es justo-

¿Que dijiste?- se volteo Serena a verla-

Nada- dijo Mina sin mirarla-

Ten el valor de sostener tus palabras- miro retadora a Mina-

Que no me parece justo nada lo que estas haciendo, me haz rebajadoa tomar ordenes de Haruka, hacer este tipo de trabajos y ahora tengo que hacer labores administrativas... Serena por Dios cuanto tiempo pasara para que me regreses el liderazgo de las sailors, yo no soy culpable por tu amargura por la traicion de Dairen, ademas...-Mina no pudo terminar lo que decia ya que recibio una cachetada de Serena, cosa que la enfurecio que de tal manera de intento regresarle la cachetada pero Serena fue mas habil con sus reflejos tanto que logro detenerla a tiempo-

Mi "amargura" como la llamas no es por la infidelidad de Darien y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, o que ¿creiste que nunca me enteraria?...


End file.
